


That Feel When

by ObscureReference



Series: TFW [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (in a way), (very small amount), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blowjobs, Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the rarities and miracles in the world, he, Chris Chow, was lucky enough to have two people destined to be with him forever. Most of the time it took Chowder's breath away when he thought about it too long. </p><p>Except right now Chowder did not feel lucky.</p><p>He was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feel When

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe. I stayed up until 11 last night. Because I wanted to write polyfrogs and had no idea how to other than Chowder getting off. This is my first contribution to the Check Please fandom. I'm cringing at myself. I cannot believe.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes, as I'm sure there are many.
> 
> (The writing is a little run-on and ramble-y in some parts because I feel like Chowder would have a rather run-on, ramble-y inner commentary.)

Chowder always thought having a soulbond was the coolest thing in the world, even when he was fourteen and threw up on his third aunt at his family reunion because of second-hand seasickness, his stomach rolling and rolling likes the waves of the sea, even when his feet were pressed firmly on the ground. Or that time he'd been riding his bike down the street and he'd fallen off and crashed in to his neighbor's rose bushes. He hadn't broken his arm then, but it sure felt like he had, long before he ever lost his balance and destroyed his front tire. His arm had throbbed for the rest of the day and then felt all stiff and funny for a long time after. His mom told him it was probably the cast someone else was wearing. His  _soulmate_  was wearing. That  _Chowder_ could feel. How amazing was that?

Even with all those time feeling someone else hadn't really been the best, it was still  _amazing!_ A soulbond! Wow! And when Chowder figured out it wasn't just one person, it was two (and hadn't that been a day, oh man), Chowder figured he was the luckiest guy in the whole world. Out of all the rarities and miracles in the world, he, Chris Chow, was lucky enough to have  _two_ people destined to be with him forever. Most of the time it took Chowder's breath away when he thought about it too long.

Except right now Chowder did not feel lucky.

He was on  _fire._

The phantom outline of lips pressed against his mouth for the third time and Chowder gasped in to the pressure. His lungs filled with the cool air of his room, not the heat of another body he could almost feel on top of him and it was all Chowder could do to stay as still as possible. It was well past one in the morning. He needed to sleep, not wake everyone in the Haus up with...whatever was happening right now.

It seemed, Chowder thought, that his soulmates were getting to know each other a lot better than before. And that wasn't super weird. He'd figured out a little while ago that his soulmates must've found each other first, what with all the phantom kissing on his forehead or the way his heart suddenly went all fluttery like when he saw something really cute like a puppy or a baby shark even when no one else was around. And he'd gotten used to those things. They felt nice, they way long hugs were nice or how Bitty's pies were nice after a long day of practice. It was sweet.

But this? The hot breath on his cheeks, the wet feel of a tongue tracing his neck; the impressions of hands, roaming his sides, up and down, up and down and then—oh,  _wow_.

This was new.

And not so sweet.

Chowder managed to stuff his knuckle between his teeth just barely before the mouth that had been taking its sweet time along his neck and jaw finally decided to bite down and oh, did that  _sting_. But it felt good too, hot and heavy in a way he'd never experienced before, and his fingers in his mouth stifled the noises he wanted to make but they made him think other things too and that just made it all worse. Another set of hands, not the ones on the other side of his jaw but the ones that had been rubbing his sides moved down, down, down and—

" _Fuck_ ," he gasped and then immediately felt bad because he didn't like to swear, even in the darkness of his own room, even at one in the morning  _when he should be sleeping_  and not  _getting off to someone else's sexy times_  because that would be  _wrong,_ soulbond or no, because they didn't know, but, oh, what if they  _did_ know that Chowder could feel it, except they didn't know it was  _Chowder_ exactly, but—

"Fuck," he said again, jerking his upwards just slightly, too startled by the invisible hand between his legs to stop himself or continue the train wreck of a thought process he had going on.

The ghost hand was pumping his dick, except it wasn't  _his_  dick, but it sure felt like it and the biting mouth was biting harder, making its way all over Chowder's neck and shoulders and that good spot between the two. He felt  _dirty_  feeling these things when he wasn't part the of the equation, even when he technically was, and being caught between a rock and a, well, hard place (it was not the time for puns) wasn't any fun. He felt stifled with indecision, to let himself be tortured now with his hands by his sides or tortured with guilt later. He couldn't decide.

Except then the decision is kind of taken away from him a second later when suddenly he can't feel anything but air and the hard ache in his sweatpants. He's out of breath and hasn't even thought to ask if it's over before suddenly the mouth is at it again ( _someone really likes using their mouth_ , Chowder thinks), not near his neck but way,  _way_ lower than before and holy guacamole, Chowder is getting his first BJ and it's not even really his.

He gives in after that, jerking his hips upward toward the heat, even when he knows there's nothing there. The movement makes his hard-on rub against his sweatpants and it feels so good Chowder has to throw his head back. His fingers hurt from biting them so hard so he throws his hand over his mouth instead. It doesn't make him any quieter, especially not when he uses his other hand to grab his dick, and someone is going to  _hear_ but Chowder literally  _can't stop_  so he does the only thing he can think of when the ragged moan starts to build in his throat which is to stop it in its source.

His own hand on his throat startles him at first and he grips too hard, making himself cough and his hips stutter a bit mid-thrust. But he tries again, a little looser, when a phantom tongue swirls around the tip of his cock because Chowder will  _die_ if he doesn't not come in the next minute and he will die even  _more_ if he wakes up Bitty because he couldn't keep quiet during  _ghost sex._

A tongue drags itself up his shaft, long and slow, but only a small raspy noise escapes Chowders lips, even though the sensation feels like it's been dragged all over his body, everywhere, and he feels so  _good,_  not-his hands in his hair, not-his mouth between his legs but certainly his own hands pumping his cock and choking himself.

He comes near-silent, except for another small gasp when echoes in the room like nothing he's ever heard before, wave after wave of orgasm washing over him, leaving tingly echoes of pleasure from his toes to the tips of his ears and it's the best Chowder has ever had in his entire life.

It takes him a minute to realize he can't feel anyone else anymore. Then he realizes they must have came at the same time and oh, wow, if Chowder hadn't just come, he'd be doing it again at the very thought.

Soulbond feelings tend to be really strong in order to carry across the link, so it shouldn't be a surprise to Chowder when he's calmed down and gingerly released his tender neck that he can't feel anything anymore. And it's not like he's really alone, there are tons of people in the Haus, Bitty and Ransom and Holster and Nursey and even Dex all sleeping on the other side of the thin (very thin, Chowder thinks) walls of his room. And he's not even spiritually alone or whatever you'd call it because he  _literally_ just had the time of his life with the  _two_ soulmates he was  _very_ lucky to have (did he mention how lucky he was?). Chowder was literally the least alone person in the whole wide world, maybe.

Still, his room felt awfully empty now that the ghost feelings were over. It felt like all the extra heat in the room was gone, even though it was just that the extra bodies that were never there gone instead.

Clean-up could wait until morning, Chowder thought, suddenly exhausted. It was late. He was tired and something small and lonely sat in his chest.

He rolled over and shut his eyes.

\---

He's tired the next morning, even more tired than usual, though less tired than if it had been a game night or extra hard practice night. But he can still feel bruises on his neck and jaw where there aren't any and his throat is still a little sore from gripping it so tight and while last night he was the good kind of tired, in the morning it was not that good of a tired because he had a test today he needed to be super awake for and his late night was super not helping.

But Bitty made Friday morning pancakes and no day can start out bad when Chowder gets to eat pancakes right off the bat, so he thinks his day might be looking up after all.

Chowder's picks up a third pancake because even though he's not too-too hungry, he really can't refuse eating as much of Bitty's food as possible and boy, does he love pancakes. He winced a little when he reached to the top of the stack because his shoulder doesn't feel quite right (not bad, just a little sore in the junction between shoulder and neck and how did Bitty get these stacks so high when Bitty was so small?) and that's when Bitty starts looking at him a little harder than normal.

"Are you alright, Chowder?" Bitty asked, stirring some extra batter a little more absently than normal. "Did you hurt your shoulder during practice?"

"No!" Chowder blurted back, mouth full of pancake and syrup, before he's even thought of a proper response that won't get Bitty all worried and also isn't  _I had super wild phantom-sense sex last night_. Bitty's unimpressed look gives him at least time to swallow and Chowder hopes he doesn't sound too nervous when he says, "I think I just slept kind of funny last night, is all."

"Hmm." Bitty glanced back between the batter and Chowder and boy was it hot in here? "You and Dex both."

And that didn't make sense because, "What?"

Bitty wasn't looking at him anymore, more concerned with pouring the pancakes on to the skillet perfectly but Chowder still felt see-through when Bitty said, "Dex said the exact same thing this morning when I saw him. He 'slept on his shoulder funny' too. And he had a bruise on his jaw. Nursey looked awfully smug."

And there's not a lot Chowder can say to that because? How come Dex also was feeling not too hot? In the same way as Chowder?

That didn't make sense. Unless.

"You and the rest of the Frogs aren't rough-housing and playing around late in the night, are y'all?" Bitty's voice startled Chowder enough to make him fumble with his fork. "Because you know how Jack gets about getting enough rest."

"No!" Chowder said again and he meant it. "I don't know what Dex is doing, but I really just slept funny! I promise!"

Bitty looked at him for along minute before his serious face cracked in to a smile and Chowder had to smile back. He loves Bitty.

"Good," Bitty said. "Y'all should wrestle or do whatever it is y'all like to do during normal daylight hours. Now eat up before your pancakes get cold."

He does and the pancakes are  _delicious_ and Chowder thinks he's going to do all right on his test after all.

And if he brushes what Bitty said about Dex and Nursey out of his head, then it only makes sense. Dex and Nursey fight all the time and Chowder would absolutely love it if they got along more. But Bitty is smart and if he thinks Dex and Nursey got in to some fight or something last night (and he was going to have some words with them later about being a  _team_  and how hitting never solves anything) instead of what Chowder was up to, then he's probably right. Chowder can't really imagine Dex and Nursey getting it on like a couple anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: You can find my tumblr here at someobscurereference.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to talk to me about whatever.


End file.
